Choisir, renoncer
by InternationalReputation
Summary: "Les soirs de pleine lune, nous sommes tous pareils." "Ce ne sont pas ces soirs-là qui comptent. Ce ne sont pas ceux-là qui définissent qui tu es. Ce sont tous les autres." Il la regarda avec un air si complexe qu'elle ne sut le déchiffrer. Un mélange de tristesse et de mélancolie.
1. Chapitre 1

Nymphadora Tonks avait rejoint le cercle très fermé de l'Ordre du Phénix sur recommandation personnelle de Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était déjà une Auror talentueuse et expérimentée, et son aide serait à n'en pas douter, précieuse à leur cause.

Son entrée au sein de l'Ordre n'était passée inaperçue auprès de personne, et surtout pas du taciturne Remus Lupin. Il avait pris le temps de l'observer et de l'analyser, comme il le faisait toujours avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. De ses observations, il était ressorti que Tonks, comme elle aimait qu'on l'appelle, était une femme particulièrement maladroite, spontanée et énergique. Presque l'exact opposé de ce qu'il était.

Pour sa première mission, elle les avait accompagnés Kingsley Shacklebot et lui, au Manoir des Malefoy, où devait se tenir un rassemblement de mangemorts. Alors qu'ils surveillaient cachés dans le parc, Remus, grâce à ses sens aiguisés, avait senti une présence, et avait alerté Tonks qui se trouvait tout près. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en désarmer un seul, Tonks avait immobilisé les trois hommes hostiles, sans ménagement. Kingsley avait ensuite pratiqué un sortilège d'oubli sur eux et ils s'étaient enfuis des lieux en transplanant.

Lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'ils avaient été repérés, Tonks n'avait pas tremblé une seule seconde. Ce soir-là, elle avait impressionné Remus.

Désormais, il savait que Nymphadora Tonks n'était pas simplement amusante ; elle était bien plus que cela, et elle le lui prouva chacun des jours et mois qui suivirent.


	2. Chapitre 2

Même si Remus s'en cachait, la maladresse de Tonks le charmait. Il trouvait sa spontanéité rafraichissante, et l'énergie de la jeune femme le stimulait. Elle était tout en contraste avec lui, et pourtant ils s'entendaient parfaitement.

Après quelques temps, il se surprit à espérer être envoyé en mission nocturne, simplement pour avoir le privilège de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie. Lorsque les évènements étaient calmes, comme lors de surveillances, ils en profitaient pour apprendre à se connaitre davantage. Ils avaient des discussions légères, d'autres plus profondes. La perspicacité de la jeune Auror l'avait amenée à déceler très tôt la lycanthropie de Remus, et elle ne semblait pas en faire grand cas, à la stupeur de ce dernier. Il était tellement habitué à être rejeté que l'indifférence qu'elle avait montré face à cette nouvelle était pour lui une bouffée d'oxygène.

Tonks lui avait confié qu'elle avait elle aussi grandi en étant considérée comme différente par les autres, parce qu'elle était metamorphomage. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais accordé d'importance au regard de ceux qui la jugeaient. Elle était ravie de ses capacités et n'y aurait renoncé pour rien au monde.

La différence entre Remus et elle était qu'elle avait fait de sa condition une force, là où lui n'y avait toujours vu qu'une faiblesse. Il rejetait la part de loup-garou en lui, par honte. Cette négativité l'avait conduit à se détester profondément, et il en portait les stigmates encore aujourd'hui.

Les points communs qu'ils se découvraient au fil de leurs discussions en mission, ou autour d'un thé à leur retour au matin au Square Grimmaurd, avaient créés une sorte de connexion particulière entre eux, un lien spécial qu'ils n'avaient pas avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Ils appréciaient passer du temps ensemble.

Remus en était convaincu, Nymphadora Tonks avait beaucoup à lui apporter. A commencer par lui apprendre à s'aimer.


	3. Chapitre 3

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils m'ont mise avec Kingsley pour la mission de jeudi ! »

« Kingsley est un excellent partenaire. »

« Oui, certainement, mais on se débrouille bien ensemble d'habitude, non ? On forme une bonne équipe, alors pourquoi changer… »

Remus resta silencieux. Après un moment, il lança posément :

« La pleine lune approche. »

Nymphadora saisit alors sa crinière rose bubble-gum avec un air coupable.

« Oh ! Mais quelle idiote je suis ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ! »

« Ce n'est pas important. »

« Mais si, je suis stupide, j'aurais dû y penser. »

Remus la regarda d'un visage impassible, même si intérieurement, il était flatté par sa réaction.

« C'est dans combien de temps exactement ? » demanda-t-elle, avec un soudain regain de vitalité.

« Trois jours. »

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

Il hésita un instant, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit, puis finit par hocher la tête.

« Je vais t'emmener quelque part, tu es d'accord ? Ça te changera les idées. »

N'ayant pas envie de se morfondre comme il le faisait à chaque fois, il accepta la proposition.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Prends mon bras. »


	4. Chapitre 4

Ils avaient transplané jusqu'à un endroit que Remus ne connaissait pas. C'était sauvage, verdoyant, immaculé. Peut-être l'Ecosse. Devant eux, une falaise abrupte faisant face à la mer. Les vagues se cassaient avec fracas sur les rochers. Epoustouflé par la beauté de ce spectacle, Remus n'avait pas décroché un seul mot pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Pas mal, hein ? »

« Saisissant. »

« Je venais souvent ici quand j'étais étudiante à Poudlard. »

Voyant l'air déconcerté de Remus, elle lui fit signe de se retourner.

Il aperçut alors derrière eux, à quelques mètres seulement, une bâtisse pittoresque faite de bois, s'étirant sur plusieurs étages, et percée de fenêtres dont s'échappaient des lumières jaunes. Une auberge.

« Tu as soif ? » avait lancé Tonks, avant de l'entraîner vers l'intérieur.

L'auberge était décorée d'une foule d'objets plus farfelus les uns que les autres : un chausse pied en forme de castor trônait au-dessus du foyer de la cheminée, entre une louche dorée et ce qui ressemblait à un vieux banjo désaccordé.

L'on aurait dit que le décorateur des lieux s'était introduit dans le grenier d'une famille moldue de mauvais goût, et avait fièrement accroché toutes ses trouvailles aux murs, sans même avoir cherché à en comprendre l'utilité, comme s'il s'eut agi de trésors.

L'ensemble donnait cependant une atmosphère étonnamment plaisante et chaleureuse aux lieux, et il y avait foule au comptoir. Les sorciers et sorcières présents semblaient avoir leurs habitudes ici, et Remus se demanda comment lui et ses amis maraudeurs avaient pu passer à côté de cet endroit si sympathique lorsqu'ils étaient eux aussi élèves à Poudlard.

Ils s'étaient confortablement installés sur une banquette en cuir rouge foncé, et avaient commencé à discuter autour de deux bièraubeurres, servies dans d'étranges chopes en forme de cafetière.

Rapidement, et sans qu'ils ne le provoquèrent sciemment, la conversation prit une tournure personnelle, et ils évoquèrent ainsi tour à tour leur enfance, l'endroit où ils avaient grandi, leurs parents… Andromeda, la mère de Nymphadora, avait été bannie de sa propre famille, les Black, pour avoir épousé Ted Tonks, un sorcier né moldu. La famille de Remus avait en quelque sorte été bannie elle aussi. A cause de lui. Ses parents, qui l'aimaient plus que tout, avait été contraints de vivre une vie de réprouvés, dans le secret, et forcés de déménager dès que les soupçons sur la maladie dont souffrait leur fils se faisaient trop insistants.

Leurs échanges étaient spontanés et la discussion nourrie sans qu'ils n'aient d'effort à faire. Les heures défilèrent comme des minutes, si bien que lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'auberge, la nuit était tombée.

Ils retournèrent près de la falaise, et observèrent la mer, qui semblait désormais plus apaisée à la lueur du clair de lune.

« Cet endroit est vraiment superbe. » murmura Remus, songeur.

Le regard pétillant de Tonks se posa sur lui, et sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, elle lui adressa un sourire rempli d'affection.

« Prêt pour le retour ? »

« C'est là que nous allons regretter d'avoir bu toutes ces bièraubeurres ! »

CLAC !

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd.

Arrivés devant l'emplacement secret de l'immeuble, Remus l'avait invitée à prendre un thé à l'intérieur, comme ils avaient coutume de faire chaque fois qu'ils rentraient d'une mission nocturne pour l'Ordre. Nymphadora avait poliment décliné son invitation. Ayant une mission importante à effectuer pour le Ministère de la Magie le lendemain matin, elle ne voulait pas rentrer tard. Il respecta naturellement sa décision, et la déception qu'elle provoqua chez lui ne fut pas de nature à éteindre le plaisant sentiment euphorique qui s'était emparé de lui depuis maintenant quelques heures.

Il prit un instant pour la regarder, afin de sceller dans sa mémoire la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer.

Nymphadora s'avança, entoura son corps longiligne de ses bras et le serra contre elle. Il resta figé sur place, ne sachant que faire. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je te vois, Remus. »

Elle poursuivit, lentement, à voix basse.

« Je vois qui tu es vraiment. Au fond de toi. »

« Et j'aime ce que je vois. »

Elle déposa un baiser délicat sur sa joue, et fit durer le moment.

« Bonne nuit. »

CLAC !

Elle disparut.

Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Et il ne luttait même pas.


	5. Chapitre 5

Au mois de Novembre, le 12, Square Grimmaurd avait accueilli la fête d'anniversaire de Sirius. Tout le monde était présent. Maugrey Fol-Œil, qui ne disait jamais non à un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, avait même fait un passage éclair. Il avait informé Sirius que Tonks était retenue au Ministère, mais qu'elle arriverait dès que possible.

Remus avait donc passé la première partie de la soirée à guetter l'arrivée de Tonks, et la deuxième à discuter avec elle. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre, leur relation n'avait cessé de se renforcer, et ils étaient devenus de plus en plus complices.

Quelques personnes, dont Molly, Sirius et Kingsley s'étaient joints à eux au fur et à mesure, orientant les conversations vers des sujets légers et amusants, comme la nouvelle passion d'Arthur Weasley pour les grille-pain.

Vers trois heures et demie du matin, alors que la grande majorité des convives était soit ivre, soit endormie, des courageux s'étaient laissés tenter par quelques pas de danse, au son vintage du tourne-disque de Remus. Après qu'Arthur et Molly eurent emboité le pas, Nymphadora réussit à entrainer Remus dans une danse à deux. Sirius, affalé sur le canapé un verre à la main, n'avait pour son plus grand plaisir, rien manqué du spectacle de son ami dansant au bras de sa cousine.

Il la vit chuchoter quelque chose à Remus, qui se mit immédiatement à sourire en rougissant. A cet instant précis, Sirius se maudit de n'avoir jamais appris à lire sur les lèvres.

Les danseurs avaient fini par se rassoir après que Sirius leur ait servi à chacun un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Molly et Arthur avaient pris les deux fauteuils en velours, tandis que Tonks et Remus encadraient Sirius sur le sofa.

« Je ne te savais pas si bon danseur, Remus ! » entama Sirius, un brin taquin.

« Il n'est pas mauvais du tout ! » assura Arthur en lui donnant un coup d'épaule qui manqua de lui faire renverser le contenu son verre sur son pantalon beige.

« Remus a toujours été un homme de goût. » fit remarquer Molly.

« Absolument pas. » dit Remus en regardant au sol, embarrassé.

« Et il est modeste, en plus ! » renchérit Molly avec enthousiasme.

« Tant de qualités réunies en un seul homme… » dit Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à Tonks.

Remus, qui avait à présent terminé son verre et qui ne savait plus où se mettre avec toutes ces insinuations, se leva et annonça avec un air faussement solennel, qu'il allait préparer du thé. Molly sembla enchantée par cette initiative et lui demanda de lui en servir une tasse.

Une fois qu'ils l'entendirent s'affairer dans la cuisine, Sirius lança un regard espiègle à Tonks, qui était assise à sa droite.

« Quoi ?! » demanda la jeune femme, prête à relever le défi que semblait lui lancer son cousin.

« Sensible au charme du Loup ? »

« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle en gardant une part de mystère.

« Il est plutôt farouche. Réussir à le faire danser relève du miracle. Il ne se laisse pas approcher si facilement d'habitude… » dit Sirius en ayant l'air de réfléchir.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air satisfait.

« Je mets ma main à couper que tu lui plais, Tonks ! » intervint Arthur, qui semblait passionné par cette histoire.

« Chut vous deux, le voilà qui revient. » s'empressa Molly.

Remus déposa une tasse de thé sur la table basse près de Molly, et revint s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, sa propre tasse à la main.

Molly et Arthur, probablement portés par les effets désinhibants du Whisky Pur-Feu, le dévisageaient avec un sourire béat, sans s'en rendre compte.

« Hum. » s'exclama Remus en détournant le regard.

Molly saisit sa tasse encore fumante et but une gorgée.

« Merci pour le thé, Remus. »

« Avec plaisir, Molly. »

« Il est excellent. »

« C'est du Earl Grey, somme toute assez classique. »

« Non mais surtout, il est servi à la température idéale. C'est important la température. »

« C'est essentiel, même. » rajouta Sirius, avec un air complice.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'Arthur me prépare un thé aussi bon… »

« C'est si rare de nos jours, les hommes sachant préparer le thé en respectant les… » tenta Sirius, avant d'être interrompu.

« Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Je vais me coucher ! » s'écria Remus, excédé.

« Bon et bien, je vais y aller, moi. » intervint Tonks.

« Remus, tu fais fuir mes invités ! » dit Sirius d'un ton faussement triste.

Nymphadora se leva, et ils firent tous de même pour la saluer.

« On part ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle au couple Weasley.

« Non chérie, nous allons dormir ici. Comme les enfants sont tous sur place, ce sera plus commode. »

« D'accord. Et bien bonsoir alors ! Embrassez-les de ma part. »

Elle les salua chaleureusement, ainsi que Sirius, à qui elle souhaita à nouveau un joyeux anniversaire.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Remus.

« Je vais te raccompagner. » proposa-t-il d'une voix douce, en contraste avec l'agacement qu'il avait manifesté juste avant.

« Ça ira, Remus. Va donc te coucher, tu as l'air fatigué. »

Un peu froissé, il lui dit bonne nuit et la regarda s'en aller sans bouger.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il se tourna vers ses amis, furieux. Son calme n'était qu'une façade, et il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié les tentatives de ses amis d'attirer l'attention de Tonks sur lui toute la soirée.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup. Vous avez été très subtils. »

« Ça oui, tu peux nous remercier ! On t'a fait une réputation… » dit Sirius, satisfait.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Sirius. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que vous allez imaginer tous les trois… »

« On n'imagine rien : on vous a clairement vu danser ensemble. » nota Sirius.

« Oh, oui Remus, vous étiez si charmants tous les deux ! » approuva Molly.

Remus échoua lamentablement à masquer sa gêne et, ne sachant plus quoi dire, il préféra couper court à la conversation.

« Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit à vous trois. Et bon anniversaire Patmol. »

Arthur, Molly et Sirius le regardèrent monter les escaliers avec une agitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ils partagèrent un sourire complice, et Sirius lança :

« Bon. Elle lui plait. »


	6. Chapitre 6

Après la soirée d'anniversaire de Sirius, on n'avait pas revu Nymphadora Tonks au Square Grimmaurd pendant plusieurs semaines. La jeune Auror avait été envoyée en mission à l'étranger par le Ministère. Elle était chargée d'escorter Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie en personne, lors de son voyage diplomatique à New-York pour le congrès international annuel de régulation des créatures magiques.

Son absence avait été un coup dur pour l'Ordre. En effet, même si Tonks n'avait rejoint l'organisation secrète que relativement peu de temps auparavant, elle avait déjà su se rendre indispensable, grâce à son talent de metamorphomage et son intuition sans faille.

Heureusement, en cette saison fraîche et pluvieuse, les évènements étaient plutôt calmes. Et hormis quelques réunions de routine, rien de notable n'avait été entrepris ni du côté des mangemorts, ni au sein de l'Ordre.

A l'approche de la pleine lune de Novembre, Remus avait profité de l'accalmie pour s'exiler dans le vieux cottage du Yorkshire où il avait ses habitudes. Cet isolement forcé lui avait fait le plus grand bien, aussi avait-il décidé de prolonger son séjour. Il y était finalement resté une quinzaine de jours. Ces derniers temps, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il avait désespérément besoin de silence pour se recentrer.

A son retour, il était enfin capable de mettre des mots sur les confusions qu'il ressentait depuis des mois. Et il avait décidé qu'il était temps de réagir, de reprendre sa vie en main.

Remus avait compris qu'il avait développé des sentiments pour Nymphadora. Il l'aimait.

Et cela devait cesser. Pour le bien de Tonks.

Il avait connu des femmes, avait couché avec certaines d'entre elles, mais toujours en prenant garde de ne pas s'attacher. Car les créatures comme lui n'avaient droit à une vie normale dans laquelle ils se mettraient en couple et fonderaient une famille, non. Les seules relations qu'il pouvait espérer avoir étaient des relations sans lendemain, avec des femmes à qui il ne révèlerait jamais sa vraie nature.

Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il préférait la solitude à une relation superficielle. Il avait fait le choix de garder les autres à distance, et d'être seul. Et il l'était, depuis des années.

Mais, à la suite des évènements sombres ayant donné lieu à la reformation de l'Ordre du Phénix, il l'avait rencontrée. Nymphadora Tonks. Pétillante, intelligente, et tellement forte. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, jamais. Elle le comprenait, car elle aussi était différente.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour elle. Mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il se sentait plus vivant que jamais depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie. Sa présence lui redonnait le goût de vivre, et pour elle, il avait envie de se surpasser.

Mais Remus avait honte de lui-même. Il ne se sentait pas autorisé à aimer une femme aussi extraordinaire que Nymphadora Tonks. Pour lui, il était impensable qu'elle puisse partager ses sentiments, il n'en était pas digne, même si elle avait quelques fois semblé laisser entendre le contraire, comme à l'anniversaire de Sirius. Il les avait entendus parler lorsqu'il était parti à la cuisine, l'un des rares avantages de sa condition étant l'éveil constant de ses sens.

Il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son cœur soit brisé, lorsqu'il assisterait impuissant au spectacle de la voir tomber amoureuse d'un sorcier jeune et sain. De cela, il ne pourrait se remettre. Par conséquent, il devait tuer ses élans romantiques dans l'œuf.

Remus se sentait tiraillé entre d'un côté ses sentiments amoureux, trop forts pour être ignorés, et de l'autre, son sens du devoir, qui lui interdisait d'exposer celle qu'il aimait à la malédiction de vivre auprès d'un loup-garou. Son état avait plongé ses parents dans le malheur et la souffrance. Il ne voulait infliger ce fardeau à quiconque, et surtout pas à elle.

Remus qui était si sage d'habitude, était dans la tourmente. Dans ses moments de lucidité froide, il tentait de se ressaisir, de retrouver la raison. Imaginer une relation avec Tonks était profondément égoïste. Elle méritait infiniment mieux qu'un loup-garou fauché et de treize ans son ainé. Savoir si elle partageait ses sentiments était hors de propos. Et quand bien même elle ressentirait la même chose, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour céder et gâcher sa vie. Il devait mettre un terme définitif à ses rêveries. Pour elle.

Fuir était la solution la plus évidente, mais il ne le pouvait. Une guerre se préparait, et l'Ordre avait besoin de lui. Remus était dans une impasse.

Malgré tout, il avait fini par se décider : à son retour, il enverrait ses sentiments aux oubliettes pour se consacrer pleinement à son travail au sein de l'Ordre. Il savait que ce serait douloureux, mais il fallait qu'il soit inflexible. S'il l'aimait vraiment, il en avait le devoir.

Mais était-il seulement capable de s'éloigner d'elle et de renoncer à ses sentiments ?

Après ces semaines passées sans la voir, au fond de lui, il n'avait qu'une hâte, la retrouver. Savoir comment elle allait. Parler avec elle. Lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait et vu au cours de son voyage…

Et voilà qu'il divaguait encore !


	7. Chapitre 7

Pour son retour au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Sirius avait accueilli Remus avec chaleur. Lui qui passait toutes ses journées enfermé dans la grande maison, avait langui la présence réconfortante de son ami. Et il était profondément heureux de le retrouver. Lorsque Remus eut fini de déballer le peu d'affaires qu'il avait emporté, il rejoignit Sirius dans le salon pour boire une tasse de thé. Installés chacun sur un fauteuil, ils avaient bavardé.

« Je pensais que tu rentrerais directement après la pleine lune. »

« J'ai décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps, finalement. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses. »

Même si Sirius était le plus proche ami de Remus, il ne pouvait se confier à lui sur ses véritables sentiments pour Nymphadora, ni lui parler de sa décision de les mettre de côté. C'était encore trop frais. Il venait à peine de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Et puis, son ami, qui souffrait terriblement de son isolement forcé, n'aurait pas compris. Il aurait été fou de joie à l'idée de voir un couple se former sous son toit.

Remus avait bien vu comment tous essayaient, avec plus ou moins de subtilité, de les rapprocher Tonks et lui. Il soupçonnait même Dumbledore de faire exprès les assigner ensemble en mission. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient senti ce qui se passait, l'attirance qu'il y avait entre eux. Remus ne pouvait leur en vouloir de chercher à mettre un peu de bonheur et de joie à leurs vies. Mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer à la situation.

Personne ne pourrait comprendre sa décision. A certains moments, il ne la comprenait pas lui-même.

Sans pouvoir dire quoi précisément, Sirius sentait que quelque chose avait changé en son ami. Physiquement, il était toujours le même, à l'exception de quelques nouvelles égratignures sur son visage. Mais psychologiquement parlant, il s'était passé quelque chose. Il semblait différent.

Sirius fit le lien avec une certaine femme aux cheveux rose vif, et décida d'aborder le sujet.

« Tonks est passée plusieurs fois quand tu n'étais pas là. »

Remus se redressa sur son fauteuil. Il sentit une décharge électrique traverser son corps à l'évocation de ce nom.

« Je croyais qu'elle était aux Etats-Unis. » avait-il dit, d'un air faussement détaché.

« Elle est rentrée, il y a quatre ou cinq jours. »

Remus fixait Sirius, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Et elle a demandé après toi. »

Remus détourna le regard.

« A ce propos, vous en êtes où tous les deux ? »

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé. Les choses difficiles commençaient. Il devait absolument éviter de laisser paraitre le moindre signe d'agacement ou d'intérêt devant Sirius, sinon il n'allait pas le lâcher.

« Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis ton anniversaire. »

« Je crois que tu lui plais. » avait alors lancé Sirius pour tester la réaction de son ami.

« Moi ? Non. » répondit Remus en s'efforçant de feindre le détachement.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué comme elle est tout le temps dans tes pattes ? »

Remus ne releva pas ce jeu de mots malheureux.

« On s'entend bien, voilà tout. » dit-il posément.

« Et toi, elle te plait ? »

Dans son for intérieur, il commençait à bouillir. Mais il se devait d'afficher un visage impassible.

« Elle est… rafraichissante. Et aussi très talentueuse. »

« Et physiquement ? C'est ton style les cheveux roses ? Remarque, elle peut en changer assez facilement… »

« Tu dérailles complètement Sirius. En plus, je te signale qu'elle est beaucoup plus jeune que… »

« Oh, sept ou huit ans, qu'est-ce que c'est dans une vie ? » l'avait-il coupé.

« Treize. »

« Pardon ? »

« Nymphadora a treize ans de moins que nous. »

« Ah, je vois que tu t'es renseigné ! »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. »

« En tout cas, moi je trouve que vous iriez très bien ensemble. Elle te décoincerait un peu. »

« Merci pour ton avis, j'en prends note. »

Sirius avait passé le reste de la conversation à titiller son ami au sujet de la talentueuse Auror, et à lui répéter qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Remus en avait la nausée. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui montre à quel point elle était extraordinaire, il l'avait remarqué seul il y avait déjà bien longtemps…


	8. Chapitre 8

Une silhouette passa la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

A peine entrée, elle trébucha dans le porte manteau de l'entrée et l'on entendit se renverser dans un vacarme ponctué de jurons, tous les vêtements et parapluies qui y étaient suspendus. Remus, qui lisait dans la bibliothèque, sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Une chaleur parcourut sa poitrine.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle avait remis en place tout ce qu'elle avait renversé, Nymphadora Tonks était apparue dans le salon.

« Ça gaze ? » avait-elle lancé à l'assemblée, composée de Severus Rogue, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, et bien sûr, Sirius Black.

Non sans appréhension, Remus rejoignit à son tour la pièce. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui sauta au cou avec élan. Il lutta férocement pour réprimer son envie de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu étais passé où ? Je n'avais plus de partenaire ! »

Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il craignait qu'elle ne l'ait entendu.

« Repos forcé. Dans le Yorkshire. » avait-il répondu en se contractant pour l'inciter à relâcher son étreinte qui lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet.

« Et toi, New-York ? »

A cet instant précis, Kingsley Shacklebot et Alastor Maugrey entrèrent dans la pièce, accompagnés d'Albus Dumbledore, qui affichait un air déterminé. Ils annoncèrent le début de la réunion, empêchant la jeune femme de livrer son récit.

Lors de la réunion, Fol-Œil avait informé que lui et Tonks espionneraient les Malefoy pendant que Remus et Kingsley se rendraient à l'Allée des embrumes à la recherche d'informations sur Bellatrix Lestrange, qui s'était récemment évadée d'Azkaban. Les autres membres accompagneraient Dumbledore dans une mission urgente intéressant la sécurité de Poudlard.

A l'annonce de sa mission, et surtout de son binôme, Tonks, visiblement déçue, avait cherché le regard de Remus, mais celui-ci s'était efforcé de ne pas réagir.

Lorsque la réunion fut terminée, elle l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine.

« Waouh ! Espionner les Malefoy avec Fol-Œil, quelle partie de plaisir… »

« Il ne peut y avoir tout le temps de l'action. » lui avait sagement répondu Remus en faisant bouillir de l'eau.

« J'aurais préféré être avec toi. Au moins, on aurait papoté. Maugrey est pire qu'une porte de prison. »

« Tu seras en sécurité avec lui. »

« Avec toi je ne suis pas en sécurité ? »

Sirius entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

« J'ai les crocs. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire.

« Très drôle, celle-là, Sirius ! »


	9. Chapitre 9

Remus était malheureux.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il se montrait froid et distant avec Tonks, et il était effondré de constater que cela atteignait la jeune femme. Plusieurs fois, il avait vu son regard blessé, lorsqu'il avait décliné ses invitations à aller boire une bièraubeurre. Il en venait à remettre en question sa décision : si elle souffrait de la situation, cela signifiait peut-être qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. Alors à quoi bon lutter ? Pourquoi ne pas saisir la chance d'être heureux, pour une fois ?

Sa conscience oscillait entre le sens du devoir, qui l'obligeait à la protéger quitte à sacrifier ses propres désirs, et le désir farouche de tout abandonner pour laisser libre cours à ses sentiments.

Nymphadora était déconcertée.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce changement si brutal dans l'attitude de Remus. Quelques semaines auparavant, ils parlaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ils riaient, ils avaient même dansé ensemble, sans mentionner cette soirée qu'ils avaient passé à l'auberge, où ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre. Comment avait-il pu oublier tout cela ?

Aujourd'hui, il lui adressait à peine la parole en public, et lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, elle voyait qu'il faisait tout pour éviter les conversations trop personnelles.

Elle se demandait ce qui le poussait à se comporter de la sorte avec elle, car c'était un fait : il n'était comme cela avec personne d'autre.

D'ordinaire, la jeune Auror n'était pas du genre à cogiter et ressasser les choses indéfiniment - elle était même l'exact opposé. Pourtant, poussée par l'obsession, elle avait passé en revue tous ses faits et gestes de ces dernières semaines, à la recherche de ce qui avait bien pu froisser Remus et l'inciter à se montrer si glacial avec elle. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Alors elle avait continué à chercher, encore et encore.

Cette situation commençait à peser sur sa santé. Elle qui était si énergique et flamboyante, sentait son entrain l'abandonner. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Pas avec lui. Il lui plaisait trop pour qu'elle le laisse filer.

Leur éloignement n'avait fait que confirmer à Nymphadora ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Remus. De son côté sensible et torturé. De sa profondeur d'esprit et de sa sagesse. De son vieux cardigan marron et de ses cheveux grisonnants. Et de tout ce qu'il n'osait révéler de peur d'être jugé, mais qu'elle avait saisi au premier regard.

Elle l'aimait, et elle allait se battre pour l'avoir.

Elle voulait des explications, et elle les obtiendrait, quitte à provoquer une confrontation.


	10. Chapitre 10

La dernière réunion de l'Ordre avant Noël s'était tenue dans une ambiance quelque peu électrique.

« Nous savons de source sûre que Greyback a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Il est en train de former un groupe de loup-garous prêts à attaquer aussitôt que l'ordre sera donné. » avait informé Dumbledore d'un air grave.

« J'imagine qu'ils ne vont pas se fixer quelque part et attendre sagement qu'il y ait du mouvement. Ils vont se déplacer à travers tout le pays. » avait dit Kingsley Shacklebot.

« Nous devrons les suivre à la trace, étudier leurs moindres mouvements. Et, si nous le pouvons, limiter la portée de leurs attaques. » avait poursuivi le Directeur de Poudlard.

Remus prit la parole.

« Je le ferai. J'irai parmi eux. Et je vous communiquerai leurs plans. »

« C'est du suicide ! » protesta immédiatement Tonks.

« On ne peut laisser Greyback et son groupe s'en prendre à des innocents ! Il a déjà gâché suffisamment de vies comme ça ! »

« Et si tu étais repéré Remus ? S'il te reconnaissait… » intervint Molly, inquiète.

Mais la détermination de Remus semblait intacte.

« Albus. S'il y a bien quelqu'un en mesure d'accomplir cette mission, c'est moi. »

« Dumbledore ! C'est trop dangereux et vous le savez ! Greyback le tuera ! » s'écria Tonks furieuse, et au fond d'elle, paniquée.

« Remus, ce que tu proposes est très courageux. Et je t'en remercie sincèrement au nom de tous les membres de l'Ordre… »

« Vous n'allez pas le laisser faire ça ! » explosa Tonks.

« … Mais je ne peux approuver. » termina Dumbledore.

Remus eut un air déconcerté.

« Comme l'ont justement souligné Nymphadora et Molly, il serait beaucoup trop dangereux de t'exposer à Fenrir Greyback compte tenu de votre passif. »

« Mais… » insista Lupin.

« La discussion est close. Nous trouverons un autre moyen. »

Remus se leva de sa chaise, et en partant, il vit le regard noir de Tonks l'assaillir.

Elle s'excusa auprès de l'assemblée et le suivit à l'extérieur.

« Tu fais ça pour me faire du mal ?! »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à te mettre en danger comme ça ? Tu veux mourir ? »

« Je veux simplement me rendre utile. »

« Tu ne seras pas utile si tu es mort Remus ! »

« J'aurais réussi la mission. Je suis comme eux ! Je suis un loup-garou ! L'aurais-tu oublié ?! » lança-t-il, d'un ton plus dur que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

« Tu n'es pas comme eux. »

« Les soirs de pleine lune, nous sommes tous pareils. »

« Ce ne sont pas ces soirs-là qui comptent. Ce ne sont pas ceux-là qui définissent qui tu es. Ce sont tous les autres. »

Il la regarda avec un air si complexe qu'elle ne sut le déchiffrer. Un mélange de tristesse et de mélancolie.

« Arrête. Je t'en prie. »

« Que j'arrête quoi ? »

« De te soucier de moi. De toujours dire exactement ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, au moment où j'ai besoin de l'entendre. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu préfèrerais peut-être que je fasse comme toi ? Que je t'ignore ? Je n'y arrive pas ! Parce que moi, je tiens à toi, Remus ! »

« Tu sais très bien que je tiens à toi ! »

« Vu ton comportement ces dernières semaines, je doute que tu tiennes à quiconque ici. »

« Ne rends pas la tâche plus difficile Nymphadora, je t'en supplie. Je souffre déjà assez. Je suis anéanti… »

« Tu te fais souffrir tout seul Remus ! Et tu passes ton temps à t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Reprends-toi au lieu de te morfondre ! »

« Tu crois que je fais tout ça par plaisir ?! Tu as raison quand tu dis que cette mission est suicidaire. Elle l'est. Et j'en suis conscient. Mais je préfère mourir plutôt que d'avoir à endurer une seconde de plus la souffrance de t'aimer sans jamais pouvoir te le dire ! »

Elle se sentit vaciller.

C'était cela, la réponse qu'elle attendait. Il l'aimait. Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur lui, sur eux. Et pourtant, il avait choisi la fuite. Il avait peur. Et elle lui en voulait de se dérober comme il l'avait fait.

« Tu n'auras plus à souffrir maintenant, tu viens de me le dire ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû. Je suis trop faible. Et trop égoïste. Pardonne-moi. »

« Tais-toi ! » cria-t-elle, à bout.

Le regard de Remus s'adoucit immédiatement lorsqu'elle haussa le ton. Sa colère s'était évaporée, son visage s'était ouvert et l'on aurait dit qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir mise dans un tel état.

« J'avais confiance en toi. Je croyais qu'on se comprenait tous les deux. »

« C'est le cas… » dit-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme, comme pour la rassurer. Mais elle le repoussa.

« Ne m'interrompt pas ! »

Elle poursuivit, d'une voix affirmée et sans trembler, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous. »

Elle pointa son index vers lui et le planta au milieu de son torse. Il était pétrifié.

« Mais toi ! Toi tu as tout gâché, parce que tu es un lâche ! Et que tu as peur de tes sentiments ! »

« Nym… »

« Alors tu préfères me traiter comme une moins que rien, m'ignorer, comme si je n'existais pas ! Plutôt que d'assumer ce que tu ressens ! Quel manque de respect ! »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

« Il n'y a rien de plus à expliquer. Ce que j'ai dit est faux ? Non ! Tu sais que c'est la vérité ! »

« Oui c'est la vérité ! Mais t'es-tu demandé une seule seconde pourquoi j'étais contraint d'agir ainsi !? Ce n'est pas par lâcheté, Nymphadora. Si j'étais lâche j'aurais cédé à la facilité sans me préoccuper des conséquences. »

« Quelles conséquences ? » dit-elle, furieuse.

« Je suis un monstre. » dit-il complètement abattu.

« Et voilà, ça recommence ! Arrête de pleurnicher ! »

« Je n'ai rien à t'apporter, ni argent, ni stabilité, ni… »

« Si tu penses que c'est ce que je recherche chez un homme, tu es un idiot ! »

« Tu es jeune, tu ne te rends pas compte… »

« Ah, je m'y attendais à celle-ci. Je suis trop jeune, tu es trop vieux, c'est cela ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour t'en sortir ? »

« Nymphadora… Je ne veux pas qu'on se déchire. Je n'ai toujours cherché qu'à te protéger. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. »

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur… Et j'ai pensé qu'en sortant de ta vie… »

« Tu t'es trompé ! »

Un silence s'installa, et le calme revint peu à peu. Leur trop plein d'énergie semblait s'être dissipé.

Ils se regardaient, chacun cherchant à déchiffrer l'état d'esprit de l'autre sur son visage.

Remus tenta un pas prudent vers la jeune femme et lui ouvrit ses bras. Sans même hésiter, elle avança contre lui et il referma son étreinte en lui murmurant : « Pardonne-moi. »

Il venait de capituler.


	11. Chapitre 11

Depuis leur explication, toutes les tensions n'avaient pas miraculeusement disparu, mais ils avaient au moins réussi à communiquer. Nymphadora avait entendu les craintes de Remus, et pour y répondre, elle s'était engagée à lui laisser du temps.

Elle le laissait venir vers elle quand il en avait envie, sans le brusquer. Il lui avait proposé un verre, et ils avaient repris leurs longues discussions à l'auberge, installés au coin de cette fameuse banquette rouge près de la fenêtre, celle où ils s'étaient assis la première fois qu'ils étaient venus ensemble.

Ils y allaient progressivement, et ce rythme leur convenait à tous les deux. Un jour, sans y réfléchir, ils s'étaient pris la main en discutant. Seulement parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Et c'était bien.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi du 22 Décembre à Londres, flânant dans les petites rues autour de Soho. Elle lui avait montré ses boutiques rock favorites (elle aimait le rock de moldus !), et lui son record shop, celui dans lequel il avait acheté son tourne-disque. L'une de ses seules possessions matérielles.

En fin de journée, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour prendre un thé, puis, surpris par de violentes averses ils avaient fini par regagner Camden town, le quartier où habitait Nymphadora, frigorifiés et trempés jusqu'au cou.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'invitait chez elle, mais c'était la première fois qu'il acceptait. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, elle lui avait montré brièvement les lieux, qu'il s'était empressé d'analyser avec un mélange d'excitation et de curiosité.

L'appartement était tout à son image : plein de vie, chaleureux, un brin désordonné. Une écharpe aux couleurs de la Maison Poufsouffle trônait fièrement sur le mur du salon, au-dessus d'un vieux sofa en cuir marron. Des livres et revues s'entassaient sur la table basse, et Remus distingua sous l'un d'entre eux la pochette du dernier album des Bizarr' sisters. Dans la cuisine attenant au salon, de nombreuses plantes peuplaient le rebord de la fenêtre. Remus reconnut plusieurs variétés dangereuses, des plantes carnivores et même un spécimen de Mimbulus Mimbletonia, plante qui lorsqu'elle se sent agressée, fait jaillir un liquide vert foncé et terriblement malodorant, idéal pour les farces. S'il ignorait les talents de botaniste de la jeune femme, il ne fut néanmoins pas surpris par son attrait pour le risque et les plaisanteries. Son côté fantasque n'était pas sans lui rappeler ses amis James et Sirius, et cela le faisait sourire.

Après avoir passé quelques instants à le fixer d'un air insondable alors qu'il scrutait son appartement, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle s'était blottie contre lui et il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Elle avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux pendant que lui respirait son odeur, le visage enfoui dans la naissance de sa flamboyante crinière rose.

« Tu m'as manqué. » avait-elle lancé, sans relâcher son étreinte.

Il avait eu pour seule réponse une profonde inspiration. Il était grisé par le parfum de sa peau.

« Reste avec moi ce soir. »

« D'accord. » avait-il répondu sans réfléchir, alors que ses bras serraient maintenant avec intensité la taille de la jeune femme.

Remus ressentit alors un bref sentiment de culpabilité : allait-il définitivement renoncer à son sens du devoir ? Mais il savait qu'il lui était physiquement impossible de résister. Ses sentiments étaient trop puissants. Il avait enfoui trop longtemps son désir d'aimer et d'être aimé. Et maintenant qu'il avait refait surface, il ne pouvait le supprimer à nouveau. Si elle l'avait rejeté, peut-être aurait-il pu se détourner d'elle, en n'initiant rien, en prenant ses distances. Mais là, c'était différent : elle avait pris les devants. Elle lui avait déclaré ses sentiments. Et face à cela, il était totalement désarmé. Il ne pouvait lutter. Ne voulait pas lutter. Jamais il ne serait capable de la repousser. Il n'en avait pas la force, ni l'envie.

Ils s'étreignaient avec douceur, mais aussi avec force. Elle sentait sa respiration s'intensifier et la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Elle voulait être encore plus proche, toujours plus proche de lui.

« Nymphadora… »

Elle détestait qu'on prononce ce prénom, mais lorsque c'était lui, c'était différent.

Elle posa une main délicate sur sa joue et pencha sa tête en le regardant.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Et il l'avait fait. Ils s'étaient embrassés, pour la première fois. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait reçu ni donné de baiser. Encore moins à une personne qui comptait réellement pour lui. Il se perdit dans le moment, et la laissa prendre le contrôle, s'abandonnant dans ses bras. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait se laisser porter, ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences et simplement écouter son cœur.

Ils s'étaient séparés quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, les joues rosées.

Tonks, qui était trempée à cause de la pluie, l'avait abandonné un instant pour prendre une douche chaude.

En prenant garde de ne pas toucher le Mimbulus Mimbletonia, Remus s'était installé près de la fenêtre, et avait observé le mouvement dans la rue. Il n'y avait pas grand monde par cette nuit d'hiver. Il se perdit dans ses rêveries, à base de Tonks et de potion miracle traitant sa condition.

Lorsque la jeune femme revint après quelques minutes, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

« On va se coucher ? »

« Mais il est à peine 20h. » lança Remus pour la taquiner.

« Je crois que tu as compris ce que je voulais dire », dit-elle en le rapprochant pour un baiser.

Ils éteignirent les lumières et quittèrent le salon. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, près de la fenêtre et l'attira contre elle. Ils s'embrassèrent avec ardeur. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ils allaient certainement… faire l'amour.

Il en avait très envie, depuis des mois, et son corps le manifestait sans équivoque. Pourtant, il redoutait un peu ce moment. Allait-il être à la hauteur ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Il avait peur de ne pas réussir à se canaliser. Il craignait aussi de la faire fuir de par l'intensité de ses sentiments. Comme si elle avait senti ses appréhensions, Nymphadora se montrait très prévenante.

Elle le pressait contre elle, le serrait dans ses bras et l'embrassait tendrement en caressant ses cheveux. Elle sentait sa chaude érection effleurer sa cuisse mais préférait focaliser son attention sur leur étreinte pour l'instant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle interrompit leurs baisers et posa lentement son front contre celui de Remus. Il avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration était erratique. Elle le trouvait beau.

« Ça va ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit timidement en croisant son regard.

« Oui… » murmura-t-il, en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses fesses et enfouit une main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle le pressa avec intensité contre son bas ventre, et entama de lents mouvements de bassin. Ce contact les fit gémir tous les deux. Elle finit par dire d'une voix douce et profondément sensuelle :

« Tu ne veux pas retirer tes vêtements… ? »

Elle, avait déjà éliminé les pièces superflues après sa douche, et ne portait plus qu'un débardeur noir et un short léger.

Remus se redressa. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et commença par retirer son cardigan marron, celui qu'elle aimait tant. Il desserra ensuite la boucle de sa ceinture et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes avec lenteur. Elle l'observait attentivement, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et sembla hésiter avant de déboutonner sa chemise. Finalement, il se leva et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te voie… »

« Mon corps n'est pas beau à regarder. »

Elle se redressa, peinée.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Elle s'installa derrière lui et continua de déboutonner le haut de sa chemise, avec lenteur dans l'obscurité. Arrivant au milieu, elle buta sur un bouton qui s'était coincé dans le tissus. Elle tira un peu trop fort et le bouton sauta, atterrissant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Oh non ! Attends, je vais le retrouver, il faut juste que… »

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il se retourna, la plaqua contre le lit et l'embrassa furieusement.

Il arracha ce qu'il restait de sa chemise et s'installa de tout son long sur elle, entre ses cuisses. A présent, elle lui caressait lentement le dos. Il ne bougeait pas, s'imprégnant d'elle. Elle sentait des cicatrices en parcourant sa peau, et cela ne faisait que renforcer son désir pour lui. Il avait souffert, sa vie avait été une succession d'épreuves. Il les avait affrontées, car il était courageux, fort, car c'était un battant. Un loup. Et aujourd'hui il s'abandonnait dans ses bras, vulnérable, fragile. Cet homme extraordinaire. Cet homme qu'elle aimait.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi… » avait-elle lancé, incapable de réfréner ses propres ardeurs.

Il réagit à ses mots en l'embrassant avec passion. Elle retira le reste de ses vêtements. La vue de ses seins dans la pénombre le fit frémir. Si fermes, si sensuels. Il y enfouit son visage. Elle l'encouragea.

« Caresse les. Caresse-moi. »

Il les saisit, les embrassa, les lécha, les suça. A compter de cet instant, Remus Lupin ne répondait plus de rien. Il n'agissait plus que selon son instinct.

Sa main descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Nymphadora. D'un doigt il parcourut la fente de ses lèvres, déjà humides. Elle haleta. Il posa son index sur son clitoris qu'il commença à masser, alors qu'il dévorait sa bouche.

Elle passa la main contre son caleçon et saisit son sexe endurci. Elle le caressa en faisant quelques va-et-vient à travers le tissu. Et du plus profond de lui-même, il gémit.

« Tu as envie de moi ? » lança-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Remus avait été incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente, tant la fièvre avait embué son esprit.

Mais, ce soir-là, il lui avait montré par des actes, à quel point il la désirait.


	12. Chapitre 12

Le 24 Décembre, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour le traditionnel réveillon de Noël chez les Weasley. Il y avait tout le monde. Ils avaient échangé des regards complices, et même quelques sourires discrets au cours du repas, veillant tout de même à ne pas éveiller les soupçons du très perspicace Sirius.

Même si pour lui, leur relation était plus que sérieuse, Remus insistait pour qu'ils la tiennent secrète, moins pour l'excitation que cela procurait que par peur des dangers que pouvait représenter leur liaison pour la sécurité Tonks et son emploi au ministère.

Après un repas tout sauf léger, ils étaient sortis respirer un peu d'air frais sur la terrasse et il l'avait enlacée, à l'abri des regards. Lorsqu'ils étaient retournés à l'intérieur, ils s'étaient installés près de la cheminée et elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, regardant les flammes crépiter. Ils se sentaient bien, apaisés ensemble.

A minuit, les invités s'étaient souhaité joyeux Noël, et après les embrassades était venu le temps d'échanger les cadeaux. Nymphadora avait offert à Remus un assortiment de boutons fantaisie. Lui, une chope en forme de cafetière. Eux seuls avaient saisi la subtile signification de ces cadeaux, et leur connotation romantique. Ils se comprenaient intuitivement, et cela les remplissait de bonheur.

Lorsque tout le monde fut couché, elle le rejoignit dans sa chambre et ils firent l'amour tendrement, presque comme un couple marié, tentant d'étouffer leurs râles de plaisir pour ne pas réveiller les autres invités.

Le lendemain, ils étaient descendus en même temps et avaient pris leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Leur rapprochement n'avait évidemment pas échappé à leur fan club de la première heure. Tant et si bien que lors du repas fastueux de midi, ils ne cherchaient plus à se cacher. Ils s'étaient assis à côté et tout le monde s'adressait à eux comme à un couple, sans se poser la moindre question.

Après le repas, alors qu'ils observaient Mr et Mrs Weasley photographier leurs enfants, Remus avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Nymphadora et l'avait attirée contre lui. Ils avaient regardé la scène, amusés, et enlacés amoureusement, se disant que peut-être, ils feraient la même chose un jour.


End file.
